


Part 18: "Bonding"

by Violet_libra



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, CodeGeass, DN.Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	

Part:18 ″Bonding”

 

 

A Few hours later he arrive and knock on the door. To his surprise a dwarf open it.

 

“Hi! what can I do for you mortal child?”

Happy asked politely.

“I was wondering, have you seen Dark Angel?”

Raiki asked doubting.

“Master is not here.” He’s in his new base.” 

Happy replied casually.

“Do you know where the basilica is?”

Happy asked curiously.

“Yes. The only church in town!”

Raiki exclaim cheerfully.

“Right! he’s there.” “Just knock on at it’s door.” 

Happy instructed.

“Thanks!”

Raiki uttered.

Again he headed straight to the town.

Meanwhile, the men who were a terrorist return to the base again and knock on Dark’s door.

“Tok! Tok!”

Dark was still fast asleep so he didn’t heard it.  
The men was very needy so they urgently entered the base.  
After entering the base he scan his surroundings.   
Then they spotted Dark lying on the floor.  
Grabbing their opportunity, they surround him and one of them shook him violently to wake him up. 

Dark rub his eyes and glared at them irritated. 

“WHAT!”

He scolded. 

“We need our salary now.” 

One of the men replied. 

“Alright, don’t rush me okay?”

He sits up and put his left hand in his pocket. 

“How much do you want?” 

He gazed at them seriously. 

“Ten thousand each sir.” 

The man replied. 

Dark scratch his head. 

“I can’t deal it with cash right now.” 

 

He stared at them and quietly count all men who were present.  
Then he took his hands off his pocket and stands up.   
He walk through another room and return with a lot of checks on his hand. 

Dark gave it to them.   
The men stared at him and they all smiled with contentment.  
Then they leave. 

After that, Dark lies again on the floor to resume his sleep.  
Again a knock was heard. 

“Tok! Tok!”

Dark’s eyes redden with anger. 

“WHO’S THERE!” 

He yelled. 

“Father, it’s me.” 

Raiki repiled.

Dark’s voice soften. 

“Come in son.”

Raiki entered the base.  
Then he runs toward his father and hug him. 

Dark smiled and felt delight. 

“Finally, I can go back to our kingdom now.” 

“Ha?” “What do you mean?”

Raiki stared at him puzzled. 

“Your going where?”

“I’m going back to underworld.”

Dark replied.

“WHAT! “underworld?” You mean hell?”

Raiki ask him unbelieving. 

“Yes exactly.” 

Dark answered casually. 

Raiki frowns. 

“I’m not ready for that.”

Dark laugh aloud. 

“HA! HA! HA!” So you just want to have a real father not a kingdom.”

Raiki nods. 

“Yes. i didn’t need that.” All i need is a real father.” 

“That’s all.” 

“Then I’ll stay here and patiently waits until you’re ready enough to leave this world.”

“Father, I’m not sure going to that place.” 

Dark nods. 

“You will find soon that your not belong here.” 

Then he gazed at him. 

“But for now, you can stay here and be with your friends.”

“Just enjoy, my time here is long enough.”

“Soon, Light will duel with me and when that happens you could go to my new wife and she will be your new mum.” 

“You marry another?”

Raiki ask him curiously. 

Dark laugh at him.

“HA! HA! HA!” Are you kidding?”

“Of course not.”

“I just choose one without marrying her.”

He explains.

“So you mean illegitimate?”

Raiki ask him in confusion. 

“Look at me son.”

Dark ordered. 

Raiki stared at him. 

“You’re not belong here.”  
Therefore those rules or what ever you call it doesn’t applied in our world.”   
You shouldn’t worry about that.”

”Just enjoy and be careful with your mum.”

“I knew you just escape and when she founds out that you’re staying with me, you’re done.”

Raiki shivers and nods. 

“Geez! I know dad.”

“So what do you plan now?”

Dark asked his son. 

“Sleep here I guess.” 

Dark grins.

“Just what I’ve expected.” 

He stands up and gave him money.


End file.
